Requiem
by Liinak
Summary: Definición: Oración que se reza por los difuntos.- Sirius ha muerto y el destino del mundo ha caído en los hombros de Harry. ¿Qué es lo que el adolescente puede hacer para enfrentar la muerte de su padrino y aceptar su futuro?


**REQUIEM**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Definición: Oración que se reza por los difuntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aun encontraba difícil creer lo que había pasado, en tan solo un momento mi vida había hecho un giro radical: cambiando todo lo que una vez había creído verdad. Todo lo que conocía como mi vida, todo lo que alguna vez había pensado... en ese minuto me daba cuenta que todo había sido una mentira, me daba cuenta que todo lo que alguna vez había sostenido como algo puramente sincero... simple.

Había terminado, la verdad finalmente había salido a la luz. Todos mis sueños por ser una persona normal habían finalmente sido destruidos. Había escuchado las palabras que, de una forma u otra, dictaban mi camino ¡por fin sabía por qué mis padres habían muerto!... pero el precio había sido muy grande... la única familia que me quedaba... mi hermano... m-mi padrino. Canuto.

Mi vida ya no era la misma, por primera vez había dudado, por primera vez había dejado de creer, de tener esperanza. En tan solo un momento... Pero había sido suficiente. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, a mí ya no me quedaba nada por perder.

_Lo extraño, y odio pensar que nunca volveré a oír su voz, que nunca volveré a oír sus carcajadas..._

Todo estaba perdido. No me sentía con fuerza para continuar ese camino solo. No me sentía capaz de salvar a un mundo que ayudo a matar lo que más quería, a mi único consejero... a mi único confidente.

No me sentía con fuerza suficiente para salvarme a mí mismo.

Pero no importaba, _nunca ha importado como me siento, nunca he importado._ No cuando significaba que si yo caía el mundo caía conmigo.

Tenía que seguir peleando, luchando, no por mí, sino por aquellos que estuvieron conmigo hasta el final, por mis amigos, mis hermanos...

Tenía que seguir luchando por aquellos que se habían sacrificado por mí, por que yo pudiera vivir.

Sabía que no tenía el poder para derrotarlo, ni la fuerza... ni la mente. Pero también sabía que podía llegar a tenerlos. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un día recibí una carta, era una sinfonía de las medias verdades, una obra maestra de la manipulación. Fue una asombrosa revelación, la realidad finalmente se había detenido frente a mí, por primera vez había visto hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta el más sutil de los engaños.

Relataba la perdida de un héroe, la revelación de su futuro y como este encontraría la fuerza para volver en sí y enfrentar su destino... enfrentar su destino solo. Relataba mi vida, relataba mi historia, y entre toda la claridad de las palabras también contaba sobre engaños. Traición.

La carta había sido escrita por Albus Dumbledore, poderoso mago y erudito en la psicología humana... _le recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer._ Imágenes volaban por mi cabeza. Un anciano alto de barba blanca y larga, de túnicas graciosas y anteojos de medialuna... creía que lo conocía, creía que alguna vez pensé que lo había conocido. No fue hasta ese momento, ese segundo, que me di cuenta de mi ignorancia. _Ahora lo conozco, pero ya es muy tarde._

Titilantes y brillantes ojos azul zafiro. Calmadas expresiones de amabilidad, palabras de preocupación. Errores.

En ese momento resentía a Dumbledore con toda mi alma. Sus errores habían destruido mi vida, mi sueño. No fue hasta después que entendí que el mago más poderoso del mundo también podía cometer faltas. Que no era perfecto. Más tarde entendería que el siempre sería una de las pocas personas constantes en mi vida, una de las muchas que se sacrificarían por mi victoria.

En ese momento pensaba que el Directo había perdido mi confianza para siempre. En ese momento pensaba que jamás podría volver a hablarle sin sentir la presión, el peso del mundo en mis hombros. En ese momento pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, que sus manipulaciones habían llegado muy lejos. En ese momento no entendía que habían sido necesarias, que todos manipulas, que hasta yo llegaría a hacerlo.

En la carta también me explicaba como sería trasladado a Grimmauld Place. Cuando, y por qué. Yo no estaba seguro si quería volver, no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para enfrentar la sombra de Sirius. A Remus. A un mar de recuerdos que por mucho tiempo habían estado enterrados en mi mente. No estaba seguro si quería ver a alguien del mundo mágico tan pronto.

Lupin. Mi antiguo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras también iba a estar allá. El ultimo de los merodeadores, el único que podría posiblemente entender por lo que estaba pasando, entender lo que estaba sintiendo... Sabía que tenía que hablarle a alguien sobre Sirius antes que todo el dolor explotara dentro de mí. Sabía que tenía que abrirme por lo menos a una persona, solo a una.

Nunca imagine que Lupin sería el que terminaría los sacrificios, el de los merodeadores en morir por mí. Cornamenta, Canuto, incluso Colagusano, y por ultimo Lunático. Que todos hayan encontrado paz en el cielo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente desperté de una pesadilla, de una de las peores pesadillas que jamás había tenido _(ahora es diferente)_. _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, _mi respiración agitada y mi cicatriz ardiendo. Tom había estado planeando algo grande esa noche, le había declarado al mundo su guerra atacando el Londres muggle, cientos habían muerto, a cientos había visto morir.

Mis manos temblaban y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por mi frente. Estaba aterrado, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ya no era solo una tonta aventura, que ya no era solo sobre mí. Cientos de inocentes habían muerto y esa vez no era mi culpa. Pase la próxima media hora encerrando en el baño. Dejando las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, con pequeños espasmos en el estomago.

Estaba aterrado.

Una semana después todavía estaba deprimido por el suceso, trataba de no pensar en ello pero era inevitable que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Tanta muerte.

Tomaba consuelo en el hecho de que vería a mis amigos pronto, Ron, Hermione. Tomaba consuelo en que podríamos comparar nuestros resultados en los TIMOs. Tomaba consuelo en que podría volver a fingir tener una normal, fingir que el mundo no estaba en las puertas a una de las guerras más terribles que el mundo jamás había visto. Trataba de concéntrame en no volverme loco, en no perder la poca tranquilidad que tenía.

Trataba de no pensar en lo que Sirius me habría dicho, en lo que me habría aconsejado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Recuerdo que_ fue Moody quien me fue a recoger cuando el tiempo de volver a Grimmauld Place llegó. Su cara estaba de color ceniza y tenía un aire de seriedad que jamás había visto en él. Tuvimos una conversación corta en la que me mando a buscar las cosas. _Hasta ahora_ estoy seguro que noto mi apariencia y que dedujo lo que había pasado, todos los miembros de la Orden sabían sobre mi conexión con Tommy. Me mando una mirada que a primera vista interprete como lastima, pero que más tarde comprendí era empatía. Él comprendía.

Nos fuimos en un traslador que nos dejo enfrente de las casas número 11 y 13. Me concentre en la dirección que el Director me había mostrado el año anterior y de la nada apareció otra casa. Grimmauld Place Nº 12, los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix.

Puedo jurar que mi corazón paro momentáneamente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que maneje no botar. Aun no había llorado la muerte de Sirius y allí estaba, parado frente al lugar en el que paso la mayor parte de su vida, su prisión, su tumba. Corrí al interior de la casa subí las escaleras y me encerré en la primera habitación que encontré.

Era la habitación de Sirius.

Deje que las lágrimas cayeran. No podía respirar, mi mente estaba llena de recuerdos de Sirius que pasaban uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro... Caí al piso y maneje apoyarme en la pared. Toda la angustia y toda la ira que tenía guardada dentro salió en la forma de un fuerte puñetazo al piso. Pronto escuche pasos subiendo apurados por al escalera. Era Remus.

Me levante y abrí la puerta ahí estaba parado, su apariencia peor que la mía. Su pelo caía desordenado y se podían ver grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Entró y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Yo no podía hacer más que mirarlo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sirius. Remus se acerco me envolvió inmediatamente en un abrazó.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, yo seguía llorando y Remus lloraba conmigo. No había nada que se pudiera decir, nada que se pudiera hacer.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, y no sé en que momento el dolor amaino dejando un pesado sentimiento de agotamiento. No sé cuando fue, pero lo que sí se es que a la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome mejor de lo que me había sentido en meses. El saber que ya no estaba solo... que ya no tenía que guardarme las cosas, que tenía alguien a quien podía contarle cualquier cosa... alguien que me escucharía.

En ese punto ya solo tenía que decir adiós, te voy a extrañar Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Bubbles**: ¿Sabes? Creo q' ya deberías despertar... ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡Hay una persona al otro lado de la pantalla!!

**Nemeziz**: ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? (Nemeziz se pone de pies rápidamente tratando de verse lo más despierta posible y mira a su alrededor). Deja de bromear Bubbles no hay nadie al otro lado de la pantalla. Voy a volver a dormir.

**Bubbles**: Nemeziz?

**Nemeziz**: ZzZzZzZzZzZz.

**Bubbles**: Neeeeeeeemeeeeeeeziiiiiiiiiiz!

**Nemeziz**: ZzZzZzzZzzz

**Bubbles**: **NEMEZIZ!!!!!**

**Nemeziz: **ZzZzZzzZzZzZz

**Bubbles**: No exageres.

**Nemeziz**: Tú le quitas la diversión a todo... ¬¬

Muy buenas días/tardes/noches usted a llegado aquí después de leer/saltarse una parte especialmente rara de este fic. ¡Felizitaciones! ¡¡Se ha ganado el derecho de dejar un REVIEW!!

**Nemeziz**: ¿Crees que alguien se lo compre?

**Bubbles**: No lo sé, ¿te das cuenta que aun no has apago la pantalla?

**Nemeziz**: Upss

**TTTTTttttttttssssssssss** (la pantalla apagándose)

**Fin de la Transmisión.**

**PD. Dejen un Review!!**

**PD2. Dejen dos!!**

**PD3. Viva Sirius Black!!**

**PD4. Vivan los Review!!! **blink blink)

Azúcar y Chocolate,

Nemeziz. 


End file.
